sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Wraph
"Do You want control? You think you can destroy everithing, kill and spread misery only because your mama didn't love you? MERE EXCUSES! You are a creature unworthy of living! And your actions will just turn other people insane! Insanity is not an excuse. There are no excuses for evil. DIE!" Wraph who is he? Wraph, the art name of a mobian scientist that went too far with his experiments and distorted his body beyond measure, obtaining supernatural powers in the process. He began to work for whoever consents him to destroy what he hates most: psychos. Physical description Wraph is a relatively tall mobian man of unidentified specie, his face, arms, legs and torso are wrapped in discolred bandages and cloth of all sorts leaving only the yellow eyes, the mouth and not very much else exposed. He wears a sleveless lab coat, discolored pants and black very consumed shoes. His skin is of a very dark blue and a tuft of grey hair conceals his left eye. psychology his main psychological trait is his weird idea of "perfection": to be perfect... A thing... Must be wrapped in bandages... So all his possessions are wrapped in bandages. He constantly tries to wrap other things, and people, in bandages, so they'll be "perfect". This usually scaries the people around him, even if his colleagues got used to this bizarre behavior and don't care very much. despite being a very weird and sometimes scary person, Wraph is a nice and likeable person, always searching for fun and rarely being serious. He is even quite flirty with women, not caring of having celebrated a long time ago the 50th birtday. his funny behavior turns into a darker one during missions, becoming reckless and brutal, pursuing his opponents until they die... He enjoys killing people with mental problems, his hate for psychos is a part of his perfectionism: psychos for him represent the imperfections of humankind, a cancer of society. in battle he uses their mental illness against them, obliging them to remember their worst nightmares before killing them. Powers and abilities during his youth he experimented on himself to find a way to obtain immortality, this unfortunately completely twisted his appearence and since then he worn bandages to hide his monstrous Look. But this way he obtained three powers -locura: locura in spanish means "madness" but in italian the "lo" can be separated from "cura" and "lo cura" means "cures him", the locura consists in his insane regenerative abilities, he regenerates every wound inflicted to him in a bunch of minutes, the only way to kill him is to seriously damage the heart or the brain. This ability keeps him athletic and strong even if he is quite old. -biokinesis: the biokinesis consists in controlling the biological mechanisms of living beings, he uses it mainly to change his body's shape and abilities. A very versatile and deadly ability that can be used even on the other's body. -life force relevator just by posessing a piece of one person's cloth he can track he or she everywhere and can even feel what emotion that person is feeling now, he can do this by following the life force track left on the piece of cloth. weaknesses he never surrends, even if he is going to die. his locura accellerates the developements of cancer and poisoning. performing the biokinesis consumes his strenght, even more if used on the others. he can use his life force relevating powers only if the piece of cloth has been stripped from less than 16 hours. trivia -he is based on professor Franken Stein from Soul eater -he has my own liking for wrapping things in bandages, but I don't do it with everithing I see! Category:Evil Category:Males